furfilling fantasies
by alucardserasfangirl
Summary: seras has had; a naughty surprise planne dfor her master for some time... LEMONS!


Set after the TV series blue.

Tonight was the night. She could feel it. Tonight she would furfill one if her deepest fantasies. The one thing she never did with her mate as fear of what he might think. But tonight she would do it….the chance to pleasure her mate like always did for her….

Alucard sat in his chamber. Drinking vine. He was quite tired, but at the same time. Filled with energy. Perhaps it was the fact that there was nothing to do. That sometimes made him drowsy.

"Master!"

But the one person who cheered him up most of all was his mate seras. She would always brighten up his night. She WAS fun. She would sometimes come up with the best things for them to do in their spare time. Since drinking his blood, her powers have increased. Making her powerful. She and him would spar sometimes for the fun of it. He would win and hold her down, but seras would sometimes make a come back by distracting him with a kiss…

"Ah good evening my police girl" he smiled. The sight of seras would always bring a smile upon his face. "How is my favourite police girl this evening?"

"I'm fine master….just fine…." There was something strange about the tone of her voice. It wasn't her usual, cheerful, happy, calm or lusty voice. (Which she only used when she wanted to seduce him like during foreplay)

Alucard looked on as his mate slowly made her way towards his throne. She had a hungry look in her eyes…but not for blood.

"Seras?" alucards smiled turned into a slight smirk "are you alright my angel?"

"I'm good…my mate" she made her way to him. When she reached him she didn't greet him with a hug or kiss, like she usually did. Instead she just stood there, blushing."]

Alucard's smiled grew again when he saw the lusty look in her eyes. She wanted something…and it wasn't his blood.

Suddenly, seras jumped on him. Kissed him deeply, hungrily. He grinned and responded by kiss her back. She broke the kiss.

"I want to do something master…that I haven't tried before..."

"And what would that be seras my dear?" he purred in response.

"You'll see. Seras knelt down from her master and slowly unzipped his trousers."

"What are you doing?" he asked still smiling slightly

"Hmm." She smiled She pulled his penis out from his trousers. It wasn't hard yet. To her delight. She licked her lips hungrily. She placed her mouth over the head, unsure of what to do first.

"Go ahead….." alucard gasped slowly. "Please me, show me what you can do…." He ran his fingers slowly through her hair. She smiled. She was about to lick, but then had another idea. She released some saliva and it fell to his penis. The liquid ran down his shaft, as it slowly hardened.

"Yes…" alucard whispered. Letting seras know he was pleased.

"Now for the real fun…" she grinned. She rested her lips on his head, kissing, teasing him. Alucard looked in slight annoyance, but he knew it was part of her teasing, so just looked on. She then started. Placing as much of her mouth inside of him as she could. She suddenly let out a cough,

"Don't do it to deep." Alucard said placing a finger to her cheek.

"Okay." She smiled. She continued. She bobbed her head up and down, slowly – hearing him moan in pleasure. She knew she was doing well, so she took it up a notch. She grazed her fangs against his shaft.

"Ooh, not so sharp seras." He said.

"Sorry master! She gasped pulling back "Did I hurt you?"

"No its fine my mate." He smiled "just use your teeth gently graze slowly, gliding."

"Alright." Seras continued. She didn't use her fangs, this time; she only used her lips and tongue. She was licking around, snaking her long tongue around her shaft.

"Oh…yesss…..seras….." alucard moaned. It felt so good. "More more…."

She complied and began bobbing her head up and down faster. She started moving her tongue in a beastly fashion, pushing against the head slightly at times.

"I'm going to cum!" he gasped "seras quickly, pull out!"

"No she thought back. "I've always wanted to taste you…

"But seras-aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhgrr!" he came. Straight in his mates mouth.

"Delicious…." She said

"That was amazing…." Alucard sighed "that was amazing for a first try…."

"Really, how about more."

"Oh not tonight…maybe tomorrow though?"

"Of course my mate…" seras blushed.


End file.
